Halo And Wings
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: He didn't have to invincible because she was surely no saint. Yet they found a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, and called it home. - Cissnei x Genesis -
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Cissnei x Genesis

Warning: Angst. Slightly AU.

Summary: They aren't heroes. He didn't have to invincible because she was surely no saint. Yet they found a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, and called it home.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

She was no princess from a far away land. She was nothing extremely special at all. She had been an orphan; her family was something that was a mystery to even her. She lived seven years of her life in an orphanage, watching the normal children be adopted into happy families. She wished for that, she wished to be released from this prison. She wished that she could have been normal at least for once in her life, always being different meant that she would never be adopted — at least, that was the case in her seven year old mind. However, that all changed within two months, when someone took notice to the strange and unique young girl.

A man with blond hair and blue eyes showed up, the girl remembered him being extremely chubby and overweight. Another man came with him, an older man that went by the name Verdot. She would always remember how fancy clothed they were in their navy suits, while she was in ratty sweats that were too large for her small form. She remembered the chubby man shooing the other man away, then the chubby man would ask her what her name was.

When she answered with the truth, he frowned at her and told her that her name would change soon, that she should never tell anyone what her name was. She remembered staring at him in wonder as he introduced himself as President Shinra, and that he would be adopting her in a sense. She was unsure whether to be happy or surprised; she chose to be happy, since that seemed to be what this chubby man wanted from her. What this man wanted, he would get, she owed him that much.

She was adopted, but the President was right, it was only in a sense. She was taken from the orphanage, from that prison, and became the youngest Turk in History. She was raised in Shinra, taking to the ways of the company and her duties quickly. She was quite taken with the Shuriken weapon given to her by Verdot, who became her Father Figure and Leader. What she had thought was strange about herself, the reason she spent seven years in an orphanage, was smiled upon by these new people. They seemed to find her most useful, pleasant — she was happy for once in her life.

While other seven years old were playing and learning in public schools, the cinnamon haired girl was beginning her training. She began to handle different weapons, beginning to find out exactly what the chubby man had planned for her. She was given a uniform, a navy suit, which had been too big for her at the time. Nevertheless, she could careless about the size, or about her new duties, she had a family now. She belonged somewhere now, and that was all that truthfully mattered to her.

Her real name was forgotten and replaced by a code name; Shuriken is what the others chose to call her. She did not mind one bit, she was able to leave the past in the past without her real name. However, it was Verdot who decided that it was not right for a young girl to only have a codename, and it was decided that she would be called Cissnei as well. She had welcomed the nickname beautifully, finding that it seemed to fit her in some odd way.

Her friends and _family _called her Cissnei, while her coworkers called her Shuriken. It was her way of separating her personal life from her work life. Only three people were to know her real name and Verdot wasn't even one of those people, and he was her boss. As time would move on, the more she forgot about the past and the more she became a young woman that she would soon be known for. So many new faces in her life that she began to forget all those in the past; she did not mind, the past would become the past faster that way.

Time would pass, weeks turn into years. Cissnei had made herself a comfortable home within Shinra, a family within the Turks. Her family had her back, and she had theirs. No matter how dangerous the situation, Cissnei would always return after handling it with extreme care. She went from a strange little orphan to a strong willed young woman, walls built around herself still for her strength. Yet a single look from the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen, sent her to a world that she did not understand. A single name could send an odd shiver down her spine; she could not hide the way her eyes lit up.

* * *

He was not exactly a prince, but he was someone of importance — at least in his eyes. The son of the mayor of a village, living in a large home. He was highly educated for someone from the village, holding an odd intelligence that could make a Shinra scientist hang their head in shame. Even at a young age, he was a polite and well-mannered man — never acting extremely spoiled, despite his status. His mark very first mark to fame, of being such a _good boy_, was when he befriended a _poor boy_ by the name of Angeal Hewley. His parents were impressed by their son, but never completely loving.

He longed for the love that his parents never completely gave him, always trying so hard to impress them, to earn their acceptance and love. He had worked so hard but nothing he did could completely earn such things, which lead to dreams that he was told would never happen. He began to wander into a world that only the young Genesis knew of; dreams of Sephiroth, of being a hero, of things that might not happen but did not stop him. This is when he found a thick leather book; **LOVELESS **was what it was called.

LOVELESS began an obsession, something that he could hold onto. When everything around him seemed so fleeting, so unloving, this story would be there to catch him if he were to fall too far. His parents, if they had noticed, would have found it pathetic. Their only son clinging onto some story for support, to find his way along the path of life. His parents never worried, never seemed to care, about what their son was doing. Still his only true friend, Angeal Hewley, offered support. As did Angeal's mother, Gillian. Both stood with Genesis, Angeal even offering to come with on journeys.

These journeys would lead them far from their home, to a large metal city called Midgar. It would lead the two boys to a company named Shinra, where they would offer their services. The Mayor's Son planned to become a hero, to be like his Hero Sephiroth. Angeal had come to support his friend, to be there if he was needed, to keep the son of the mayor out of trouble. Neither of them noticed the looks they were given, why they rose so fast in ranks among the SOLDIER unit. Alternatively, maybe Angeal did, but hadn't said anything — or maybe he did say something, but his best friend was just too busy. Too busy follow his hero's footsteps.

He knew the moment his blue eyes locked with those green ones that it was Sephiroth. When the silver had asked his name, the young man quickly answered with his rank. Sephiroth repeated his question, asking for his name. The young man corrected himself. Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesis Rhapsodos quickly rose in ranks, Sephiroth noticed, and oddly enough, the three had become friends quickly. They had the same dreams, the same ideals in a sense. Yet anyone could see that Genesis was jealous of his new friend, a blind man could see it.

Genesis hated how people gawked at Sephiroth over him. Genesis wanted to be the hero, but Sephiroth was in the spotlight much more. Genesis had fan clubs like most of First Class SOLDIER members, but Sephiroth's were bigger. No matter how hard he trained, Sephiroth was still better then he was. Genesis did not have the same respect that Sephiroth did. Genesis could never achieve the acceptance and the love that Sephiroth had. It was similar to the feeling he got at home, yet this time it had been more painful.

His hopes and dreams were fading as the blue of the sky into red at sunset. Genesis could feel himself losing his faith in himself as time went on. He began to feel angry, to feel hurt. He felt alone in the world, that no one could ever accept or care for him. His family didn't, those he fought for didn't. Those he fought with were getting the spotlight that he deserved, with everything that he did. He tried so hard to impress, much as he did back in his village, but everything that he did failed. Genesis found this information far more painful then his time with his parents, he felt himself becoming bitter.

As time went on, the more bitter and alone the SOLDIER felt. The more bitter he became, the more pressure he would put on himself. The more pressure he put on him, the more angry and unstable he became around Sephiroth. It had been one of those moments when his angered gaze almost softened, catching the sight of a rather petite and beautiful auburn haired Turk. Though his anger was quickly flared again, the young female offered his group (Angeal, Sephiroth, and Himself) a smile — eyes lingering on Sephiroth, then stepping around their group and coming down the hall. Why did Sephiroth get everything?

* * *

Author's Note: _This can be considered a prologue or maybe even just a teaser chapter. This is going to be a full blown story. I always wanted to write something about Genesis Rhapsodos, and I really do love Cissnei's character. I hadn't noticed that people actually liked this pairing until I posted the one shot. This series is the result of the feedback on the one shot. Yes, I know that the summary isn't really a summary. I did this because I don't want to give away much of the fiction, because I want it to keep you on your toes. Remember Reviews make Kittens Purr. (: _


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to hire Cloud Strife to shove a package up your ass. :]

Pairing: Cissnei x Genesis

Warning: Angst. Slightly AU.

Summary: They aren't heroes. He didn't have to invincible because she was surely no saint. Yet they found a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, and called it home.

* * *

**One.**

* * *

The blue skies of earlier in the day had long abandoned the sights of the people belong, now covered with darkened clouds that threatened rain at any moment. The air was freezing but not quite ready for snow fall, much like every day that the fall season began to extend into winter. A icy breeze blew harshly, the grey clouds deciding that it was time to let go of the droplets they held. Rain fell effortlessly from the skies above, falling until they exploded against the ground or any other object that dare stand in its way. One of those objects just happened to be the rather large Shinra Building, which protected its employees from the harshness of the weather on that day.

The off-white walls of the halls echoed the chatter of the men within. They all seemed to be buzzing about something, probably about their commander getting in new missions in. No matter what the reason, the floor seemed to be in an excited uproar, and hadn't noticed a young Turk making her way down the hall from one of the elevators. This young auburn haired female merely snaked her way through the halls, ignoring the chatter that filled it. She was given a mission to do, a simple one, but still a mission that needed to be completed. It might not have been something she was used to, at least, these days, but it was still something that needed to be done from the President.

Her situation started as a 'wrong place at the wrong time' sort of thing. She had entered the President's office with Tseng, he had called a meeting for Tseng and she had tagged along out of boredom. Although it could have been hope for a mission or to assist her friend on a mission. When it was merely to speak to Tseng about Rufus Shinra, she was handed a dozen orange folders and told to take them to the SOLDIER floor. She was told to do it with speed, for they were information on something that SOLDIER would be involved with soon. She had taken the folders and exited, knowing that if she didn't do as told, she would be punished for her teenage rebellion.

Though not an issue at the time but now it was, the girl's curious gaze shifted to the folders she held in her arms. She slowly bit her bottom lip to try and control the urge to open the top folder, to see what was inside of these important objects. Still she knew better then to even try to get away with that. It would be unprofessional, not to mention, against more rules then she probably actually knew of. Even with the thoughts of punishment, it was difficult not to even peak inside of the orange folder, the name of the SOLDIER Director neatly written on a small piece of paper attached to the folders. She shifted uncomfortably as she moved along, eyes turning from the folders to keep herself from looking inside.

That was when she noticed that the SOLDIER members had found her out. Their gazes seemed to burn into her petite form, almost like they had never seen a female before in their lives. She couldn't stop herself from mentally groaning and forced back a shudder that threatened to show itself. She could have even swore that she swallowed back vomit that threatened to burn at her chest, these men were the reason she hated this floor so much. The lower ranked SOLDIER members were pigs when it came to women, she had been hit on before when she was looking for Sephiroth to train with.

Still she shifted the folders in her arms and began to dig through her jacket pocket for her Shinra ID. She could see the SOLDIER Director's office come into view during this moment, her pace was quickened as she found the ID in question. She wanted to get off the floor before the SOLDIER members started anything, even if she could handle herself in most any situation. She also knew that if she even tried to harm one of the President's favorite toys, she would be punished for it, even if they started it. It was how this place worked — the favorites always came before the others, like any real family she had heard about.

She exhaled a deep breath that she hadn't noticed she held as she stood outside of the Director's door. She could hear the whispers of the SOLDIER members and chose to ignore them as she fiddled with her ID. Her eyes flicked to the small machine on the side, sliding her glossy ID card through the slot and the doors slowly parted open. She paused to listen to the air, making sure that only one person was in the room. After hiding that the director was the only person, she stepped through the doorway and entered the room.

Her eyes snapped the desk and studied the form of the SOLDIER director. An attractive man in his late twenties — maybe early thirties — sat behind the desk. Sporting his trademark suit and glasses, she noted that his blue orbs had moved to her and stared behind blond hair. He retreated from his typing position and leaned back in his chair, staring at the young Turk that advanced towards him. Surprised mixed with exhaustion within his expression, yet the employee offered the auburn haired Turk a smile. "Shuriken, what brings you here?"

"These are from the President, Sir." Cissnei spoke in her most professional voice, which had been more difficult then she thought. Lazard was an attractive man, with an aura that wanted her to relax around him — even if such a thing was unprofessional. "He stated that they were important, and were to be delivered immediately."

Lazard reached out as the young Turk handed over the folders to him, taking the orange objects from her carefully. He didn't speak to her as he flipped one of the folders open, his blue eyes scanned the text that was probably inside. His lips formed a thin line before his gaze moved back up to her, a cautious look in them. "Shuriken?"

She didn't like the looks of this, yet she still answered to her codename. "Yes sir?"

"Did you happen to take a look at this one the way?"

She noted how cautious his tone was, yet how he didn't dance around the subject. Even still, his words bothered her and forced her to frown. "That would be extremely unprofessional of me, Sir. I am one of the top Turks, you should know that we stick to the codes of professionalism. I did not look inside any of the folders."

"Good," he offered a smile before placing the folders next to his keyboard. "Could you please thank the President for me? It would mean so much to me."

She returned the professional smile. "Of course, Sir."

"You are excused."

She spoke no more, merely nodding her head and turning. She almost wished she had looked into the folder, just to see what had the director so on edge. There had to be something important and secret inside, she planned on questioning Tseng about it later. Or maybe she could question the silver general, Sephiroth, next time she saw him during her training. Without another thought, she headed back to the door, which opened quickly with the access of her card. However, what happened next had surprised her slightly; even causing the ever graceful Turk to stumble a bit.

When the doors had opened and she moved to step through, she had practically run into three people standing just on the other side. Her eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of the General that had just entered her mind, then noticing the two others. She shifted her gaze between them until she caught the extraordinarily blue eyes of one of the men. Her throat instantly dried at the sight of his gaze, which softened from angry at the sight of her. Her heart thumped in her chest and her mind raced, well that was until Sephiroth cleared his throat and spoke her codename.

"Uhh… sorry," She piped up with a smile. She stepped around the ground, her gaze linger on Sephiroth for a moment. Her gaze told him that they were to meet soon to train, well rather, they were to meet soon to discuss something important. She noted that Sephiroth's head nodded, barely noticeable, and she moved around the group. "Good day."

She could feel those extraordinary blue eyes lingering on her as she quickly continued her journey down the hall. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, her mind racing once more. She didn't understand what was going on, and she certainly wasn't going to confide in anyone about this. She was almost sure that it would go away, it had to go away, nothing could step into her world right now. She was at the top of the Turks, she was one of the few that were smiled at and told that she was doing well. Nothing would ruin this; right?

* * *

His blue orbs stared ahead stiffly as he walked along side his friends. He could hear Sephiroth and Angeal speaking about something, but the words were not registering in mind. How he hated walking next to Sephiroth through this halls, but he knew better then to disappear off somewhere. He just didn't like the way Sephiroth began the hero in the eyes of these men, the way they respected him and gave him acceptance. They gave him everything that they never gave Genesis, the things he worked so hard to get from them. It was becoming annoying, his mind revealing a bitter and dangerous side; his thoughts dark.

He was almost relieved when the Director's office came into view, the group stopping at the door. Genesis reached into his pocket, since he was the closest one to the machine, to pull out his ID card. But much to his surprise the door was already opening, Genesis automatically thinking that Sephiroth did it. His eyes hardened as they turned to the silver, only to see that the General seemed to be staring down at someone in front of them. What was even more surprising was that his best friend, Angeal Hewley, was doing the same.

Genesis turned his gaze to the door to spot a young woman standing there, a surprised expression covering her doll like face for a moment. It was almost humorous to see this petite young woman stand before the tall Sephiroth, towering over her like she was an ant. He almost wanted to smile as he watched her quickly try to turn professional in mere seconds, but she honestly recovered quite well. However when he glanced down at her uniform, he noted why the young woman had.

A navy blue suit covered her petite form, the uniform didn't seem to fit her well, but was the trademark of the Turks. It hadn't surprised him that a female was a Turk, after all, there were many of that gender in the Turks. But what had surprised him was how this young woman held herself, and that even at such a young age, she was a member. Her doll like looks, though, soon turned into the expression of a well trained Turk — there was no doubt that this was the girl that Sephiroth spoke of. But what did he call her again? Oh yes, _Shuriken_.

"Uhh… sorry," He heard the girl pipe up, her voice was small and immature. It amused Genesis highly at how she seemed nervous and almost shy under their gaze. It was different then what Genesis was used to, and he obviously enjoyed it. Yet there seemed to be a flash of respect in her eyes, to all of them, instead of just Sephiroth — it was something Genesis found even more enjoyable. However, he noticed her gaze lingering on Sephiroth before she stepped around the group. "Good day."

His gaze remained on her with curiosity, yet he could feel the burning of his jealousy within his soul. Why did her gaze linger on Sephiroth like that? Why did Sephiroth get everything, everyone's respect and acceptance? Why didn't she give him more respect? The better question, the one that linger the most in his mind, was why did he care so much about what this simple Turk thought. He didn't know. Nor did he get much time to maul over the question that would haunt and gnaw at his soul.

"Who was that?"

"That, Angeal," Sephiroth's voice echoed dully, "Was Shuriken. She is at the top of the Turks, which makes me wonder what she was doing here."

Genesis, upon hearing such a thing, began to wonder the same thing. The President's elite group of Turks were not ones he let out of his sight for long. He especially found it odd that he would send a top Turk to the SOLDIER floor, and what the reason could have been. All eyes seemed to move to the Director, who was glancing over the folders that the young Turk had dropped off. However, upon feeling the conversation shifting to him, Lazard lifted his head and gave a hum of acknowledgement.

Sephiroth, oddly enough, was the first one to speak to the Director. "What was her purpose?"

"It seems to drop off some files for the president." Lazard answered calmly and turned his attention back to the papers within the top folder. "You know how busy he gets at times. She probably was just around, so he decided to send her. Nothing too big. Now, what can I do for you?"

Genesis tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing that the Director would have nothing for them to do. His eyes turned from the others to the hall, staring in the direction the young woman went into. He silently stood and watched, almost as though he was waiting for the girl to show up again. His expression almost seemed softer then it had been since his arrival into Shinra Ranks, body tense but still somewhat more relaxed. His behavior didn't go by unnoticed by his best friend, Angeal Hewley, who seemed amused by the other's actions.

"You might want to request her to bring more paperwork here," Angeal commented — though Genesis didn't take notice. "Just a thought."

Sephiroth blinked and turned his attention to the direction Angeal was glancing. He too took notice of Genesis's behavior, almost smirking at the sight of the SOLDIER. "Indeed."

"Hmm?" Lazard gave a confused expression, glancing between the two SOLDIER that stood near his desk now. "What do you mean?"

* * *

Author's Note: _I love confused Lazard. Because you never get to see Lazard confused around the SOLDIER members, which is the whole reason for the ending. Remember Reviews make Kittens Purr. (: _


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to hire Cloud Strife to shove a package up your ass. :]

Pairing: Cissnei x Genesis

Warning: Angst. Slightly AU.

Summary: They aren't heroes. He didn't have to invincible because she was surely no saint. Yet they found a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, and called it home.

* * *

**Two.**

* * *

_Halo

* * *

_

She gasped for a breath of air as she deflected Sephiroth's mighty Masamune, her large shuriken rattled at the impact that it could hardly take. Her petite form slide back a few feet as her body quivered slightly, unsure if, like her weapon, it could take the impact. The silver haired man stood proudly as he pulled the blade back, the tip now resting on the fake concrete street of the virtual training room. It was obvious that this man barely tried, having no trouble at all with the situation. It was further proven when his body didn't heave with pants, much like the young girl a few feet away had been.

The younger being narrowed her eyes at the figure that stood like a statue, quickly strengthening her grip on the weapon in her hand and jumping at the SOLDIER again. She swung with as much grace as she could muster, although it didn't seem to even matter. His sword caught her shuriken as she leaped at him, and threw her back into the wall — a single cry escaping her pale pink lips after a sickening crack echoed through the air. Much to her surprise, when she lifted her gaze quickly, she caught sight of the end of a faint — yet still there — grimace from the silver general himself.

"Give up," he stated in a deadly cold tone. "It is obvious that —"

"I'm not done yet," she said as she tried to get to her feet. She had to try harder, she had to prove that she was learning from their training lessons together. Not only that, but the girl was promised something if she could win against him in this simple little play spar. Meeting behind Verdot's back normally meant that Cissnei wanted information, Sephiroth would only give it to her if she won.

Though much to her astonishment, the man moved his left arm quickly and the silver the blade came at her. She flinched as she attempted to bring her shuriken up in time, only to feel the cold metal against her forehead. The man clearly had her beaten, the tip of his blade now level with her sight, touching her flesh. "Seph—"

"Give up," he repeated himself. "It is obvious that you cannot fight anymore, Shuriken."

She frowned and looked away in defeat, soon hearing Sephiroth's coat rustle as he pulled Masamune away. Her gaze moved back to the SOLDIER as he placed the blade back into its sheath, then dropped his hand to his side. She observed the scene around him shattering, another flinch escaped her as he stepped forward with his own frown. His left hand shot out again, in an attempt — at least from what he had seen from others — to help the young woman. However, she merely shook her head and spoke a swift, "no".

He countered, "Why not?"

"I have to beat you." She answered in a matter of fact tone, her eyes narrowed at him. "I have to."

"What information could possibly be worth all of this?" He questioned before lowering his hand back to his side, his head beginning to tilt to the left. "You can hardly move, and I know that you certainly need medical attention."

"I will beat you before you know anything." She growled as she attempted to push herself up, only to fail and tumble over. She lifted her gaze and sent a half hearted glare to her friend. "I—"

"Enough," he waved her off and turned away from her fallen form. "I'll retrieve Tseng to escort you to the medical wing."

"Sephiroth," she called out with a bit of false anger, watching him walk to the exit of the virtual training room. However, upon hearing his name, she watched him pause at the doors and stand still. She found herself forcing herself shakily standing up, eyes narrowing stubbornly at the back of his head. "I'll beat you someday."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at the young Turk, who didn't look away when his feline like green eyes locked onto her light brown ones. He felt the corners of his lips twitching up, a smirk finding its way to his icy expression. He discovered himself speaking to one of his only friends ever so softly; "Why are you doing this, Cissnei?"

"I want to know more," she answered vaguely. "And you will only tell me if I beat you."

"I see," Sephiroth almost smirked one of his all-knowing smirks. He turned his attention ahead of him, clicking the door open and soon stepping through. However, on the only side, he turned ever so slightly and cocked his head to the side. "I will look forward to it."

* * *

_Wings

* * *

_

The lounge of the SOLDIER floor was quiet, although with it being so late, it didn't honestly surprise the crimson warrior. He sat slumped on one of the couches, his right foot resting lightly on the table in front of his seat. Cradle in his hand was his beloved LOVLESS, the bright blue orbs of the man seemed to absent mindedly scanning over the pages and words. For once in his life, he didn't seem as interested in the book that he practically lived by, his thoughts were obviously else where.

When Angeal entered the lounge, he noted that his childhood friend didn't even bother to look up, or even quote the book his eyes seemed to be glued on at the moment. He found it odd but he already had an idea why his friend was acting in such a manner, after this afternoon's visit on the SOLDIER floor, he was surprised the man wasn't attempted to drag information out of Sephiroth. Although he managed to decide that it was probably some sort of pride issue, one of the many things that would probably be the downfall of his colleague.

"Genesis," Angeal tried his luck. "What are you doing up so late?"

Genesis glanced wearily up at him, eying his childhood friend for a mere second. "I could ask the same of you."

"Touché." Angeal almost chuckled but noticed the man look back to the book, the one he was obviously not reading. The first sign was that the crimson SOLDIER did not quote it upon speaking to his friend, and it began to worry the elder of the two. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." It was a lie and both knew it, but it did not stop the poet. He merely turned the page absently, shifting his foot lightly in thought. "You should head back to bed, Angeal. You have a puppy to train in the morning."

Angeal frowned, "Genesis—"

"I'm fine."

"You should get some rest too," Angeal attempted to coax his ally to bed as well. "You will probably have a mission tomorrow. Mustn't be tired for that."

"Right."

"Are you sure—"

"I'm fine," Genesis snapped the book shut and slipped it into his jacket. His eyes moved to the blue clothed male, his lips curving into one of his reassuring smiles. It wasn't a true smile, but it was as close to one as the crimson man could manage. "Now go, you mustn't be tired for your puppy tomorrow."

Although it seemed that the other SOLDIER wanted to spit out a comeback at his friend, he couldn't find it in his heart to even attempt an insult. He could almost sense something linger within his ally's mind, something that seemed to bother the other male enough to attempt to hide it from Angeal. However, he managed to pull himself together in an attempt to not allow the man to know he knew the truth, that something was bothering him. He rolled his eyes and bid his friend a farewell, even though he didn't want to leave his friend to his own devices.

Bright blue eyes watched as the man disappeared out of the lounge, Genesis's teased body relaxed a bit as he forced himself to stand. He fidgets for a moment before taking a step forward, heading out of the room as well. He wasn't exactly sure why, for he wasn't even close to being ready to head back to his appointed room. He wondered if he could wander out of the building and to a bar before one of those blessed alcoholic's wet dreams closed. Maybe a bottle of Midgar's Finest would relieve some of the stress and thoughts that filled his mind, tormenting and torturing him like no other time in his life.

However, with one look at the clock hanging on the wall, Genesis realized that it was much too late to attempt to drink away any issue he had. Upon noting that, he inhaled slowly and continued on his way out of the lounge. He knew that it would be worthless to remain here, Angeal would be back within the hour to ensure that Genesis wasn't still awake. He also knew that he would never find the right bar in time to enjoy himself, that is if he even could, so he could only return to his quarters until dawn. That was the only plan, only option, and he would begin his journey to his own utter loneliness.

Lost in his own thoughts for the most part, he happened upon Sephiroth waiting for an elevator as he made his way to his appointed room. His blue eyes scanned over the impatient looking General, almost feeling the other male's tense aura, he felt himself almost shiver. He paused behind the silver, his hand moving gracefully to the hilt of the blade out of reflex. Sephiroth seemed to notice, for his eyes moved to the man behind him, his body barely turning to view him. "Genesis."

"You're wandering these halls late." Genesis barely managed to hide his annoyance, knowing full well that Sephiroth was never out and about this late. It was the reason Genesis seemed to find peace with himself, normally, at these odd hours. "Why would that be, I wonder."

Sephiroth frowned, "Training."

"I see." Genesis was not amused by that answer. He had half expected that maybe Sephiroth had been out drinking, although it was merely a dream that Sephiroth was even the slightest like him. Even if he was like him, he doubted that Sephiroth would have any issues like he does. Not the great Sephiroth, never the mighty silver general of SOLDIER.

"Do you know if Tseng, or another Turk, is still in?"

Sephiroth's question seemed to take Genesis for surprise, which it actually did. It was rare that SOLDIER members asked much on any Turk member, but then again, this man seemed to know that small little Turk that haunted his mind. Still, Genesis rolled his shoulders in a light shrug. "Not that I know of. I do not have the time to babysit a Turk."

"I see," Sephiroth mumbled and turned towards the Virtual Training room on the floor. "It seems I will have to handle —" There was a ding of the elevator, boots hitting the tile floor; both SOLDIER members turned their gazes to the being that entered the situation. "Tseng of the Turks."

"General." Tseng replied coolly as he straightened his posture for a moment, a sign of respect towards the silver. The red SOLDIER noticed that the young man did not even move his gaze from the silver for quite sometime, until he decided to slip past the two men. The turk did not speak another word as he disappeared down the hall, oddly enough towards the SOLDIER member's Virtual Training room.

Genesis grumbled, "Why would a Turk be headed there?"

"You're thinking too much."

Genesis snapped his gaze from the direction the Turk had wandered off in, towards the silver General. Much to his dismay, he couldn't find the words to complete a statement in return. He could only watch as the other SOLDIER merely strolled away from him, stepping onto the open elevator and soon disappearing as well. Genesis Rhapsodos was left alone, staring at the doors with a puzzled expression. This had to be one of the oddest nights that Genesis had ever encountered during his time with Shin-Ra, although, he almost felt as though this was the beginning of something even more puzzling. Only time could tell.

* * *

Author's Note: _Just a short little chapter that's more of a filler then anything. I'm somewhat happy with Cissnei's part, but not so much Genesis's. I don't really know why, but something tells me that under all that charm is someone a bit less charming. After all, he believes himself a monster when everything is said and done; tragic Genesis. How we adore you! Thank you for the review, and remember, they make Kitten's Purr! I think I also figured out, after how long (**?**), how to reply to reviews. I hope it works. _

_Updates coming soon. The next chapter is going to be much better, I assure you all!_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to hire Cloud Strife to shove a package up your ass. :]

Pairing: Cissnei x Genesis

Warning: Angst. Slightly OOC behavior and AU setting.

Summary: They aren't heroes. He didn't have to invincible because she was surely no saint. Yet they found a place, somewhere a little closer to the truth, and called it home.

* * *

**Three.**

* * *

_Halo._

* * *

She stepped into the office with grace that only a Turk could possess and advanced to the desk equally as elegantly. Frowning, she ignored the surprised stares of the SOLDIER pair that was lingering in the office and made her way the desk that had been placed in the middle of the room. She remembered them from a few days before; the one with the extraordinarily blue eyes and his dark haired companion. She only paused when she was a short distant away from it, her expression blanking out as she met gazes with the young and —- dare she say — charming Director of SOLDIER.

"Oh, Shuriken," he spoke up, forging confusing. "You're a bit early."

"My sincere apologies. Reno didn't tell me there was a time to complete this request," she commented dryly, crossing her arms with an annoyed expression. No matter how charming he appeared, he could be irritating at times like this. She also didn't enjoy being pulled from her training with Katana to play messenger girl to high ranked executive either. However, the amused appearance of the two SOLDIER members nearly made her mood lighten.

"No worries," the man added before turning in his chair to her, eying her curiously. "Now, I have spoke to the president about this, so there's no need to run off to discuss it with him."

"Discuss what?" Her eyes narrowed and lips formed a thin line across her face. She didn't like the sounds of this already and suddenly wished that Sephiroth was here to frighten the man into ceasing his dancing around the subject of his demand. She also wished that the red headed idiot had not been so vague, having just told her that her presence was requested by the SOLDIER Director.

"Well, I was going to send these two on a mission to clean up an infestation on the outskirts of Midgar, but they're not that interesting in going. So I had the thought that maybe you would go along with them, make sure they perform what they are told," he replied, glancing towards the pair of mentioned SOLDIERs. He turned back to his desk and leaned over, pressing a button on the computer system, bringing up a file on the large screen. "There are creatures lurking and attacking—"

The Turk had tuned out the ramble for a moment, catching the sight of the astonishingly blue eyed SOLDIER sway. She kept an eye on him out of the corner of her eye, taking in his mannerisms for a moment. He swayed and winced, even closed his eyes and shook his head. He appeared more pallid than he had the day they'd met briefly, almost as if he was ill. The more she observed him, the more it all made sense. She frowned before turning her attention back to the man that was still speaking.

"It seems exciting so I don't have a clue why they won't go—"

"He has a hangover."

"Excuse me," Lazard questioned, puzzled by the girl's words.

"The one in the red has a hangover," she repeated, still frowning. She knew what a hangover looked like, after having worked with Reno for such a long time. She didn't have to even look at the SOLDIER to know he was glaring at her. She could feel the heated look on her but she ignored it and kept her gaze on the director, who knitted his brows in both confusion and displeasure. She continued, "he's not well because of it, so he doesn't feel up to leaving, sir. I'm sure you would have noticed."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," she spoke nonchalantly. "I know a hangover when I see one."

"I am not hung-over," the warrior nearly growled, nearly startling the two that had been discussing the issue. He stared at the girl, instead of keeping his attention on both, as his anger boiled over. "I'm fine. This mission is just a waste of time for First Class SOLDIER members. He should hand it over to the pathetic little Turks, or at least, whatever Third Class would be willing to waste their time."

"Genesis," the dark haired male snapped, earning a glare from his companion.

"Shuriken," Lazard spoke up slowly.

"Yes," she asked, while flickering her gaze from man to man and than focusing on the director. She could almost spot the embarrassment and frustration in his blue eyes, and she felt terrible for the man that she had previously been annoyed with. There was no secret that he was young, compared to the other executives and hadn't been working with his members for that long. It had to be stressful for him, especially with the attitude of his First Class members, more specifically Genesis.

"Would you please excuse us for a moment? I'll call you back in whenever we finish with a short meeting."

"I will be just outside, sir."

* * *

_Wings._

* * *

Genesis had nearly straggled the girl by the time she turned and exited the room. He watched her with a scowl, willing a fiery death upon her for what she'd said. Yes, he did have a few drinks the night before but he certainly wasn't hungover! He was fine! He just didn't want to take this pathetic mission because of its status; he was a First Class SOLDIER, he fought for this spot, and he would not lower himself to perform what a Third Class should be doing. They had to be out of their mind to believe he would do such a thing.

"Genesis Rhapsodos," the director spoke, interrupting the SOLDIER's inner rant. "Do you have a hangover?"

"Of course not," he snarled. "I'm fine. Now I suggest you—"

"Angeal?"

"Yes, Sir," the other First murmured, trying to ignore his friend's glare from being interrupted.

"You and Genesis are close, yes?"

"I do not see how this is significant to the situation," Genesis muttered.

"I was not speaking to you," Lazard retorted, glaring before he calmed and turned his attention to the dark haired man. "Angeal…?"

"Yes, Genesis and I are friends," was the response. "Why do you ask?"

"So you would know what he does on his time off."

"Yes, Sir, but I have always believed Genesis is old enough to take care of himself," Angeal replied slowly, narrowing his eyes. "So I don't always follow him around. He doesn't need—"

"I had two shots last night with Angeal, Sir," interrupted Genesis with more bite than he'd planned. "If you believe that I'm too ill or wasted to work than please excuse me and I will return to my quarters."

"I never said that," the director challenged. "However… I do believe the regulations state that coming here under the influence or—"

"I know what the regulations state, Sir," he spat, glaring darkly at his superior.

"Genesis—"

"Then you know what I must do," Lazard interrupted Angeal. "A warning would have been given if you wouldn't have behaved like this, so I must follow the instructions for such circumstances."

Genesis frowned. "So you're demoting me, or taking me off of duty?"

"That's hardly fair," Angeal added, looking desperate. The crimson SOLDIER knew why. His friend knew what would happen if his title or even responsibilities were to be taken away from him. The dark haired man added, "There has to be another way."

"There is an alternate means," he replied slowly and raised from his seat. Genesis narrowed his eyes but said nothing as the Director reached over, pressing a button on the keyboard. "You will complete the mentioned mission in order for your misconducts to be ignored. If you still refuse, I will be forced to demote you to Second Class."

"Excuse me?" There was no way that he, First Class SOLDIER Genesis Rhapsodos, was going on this mission. It would be a waste of his time! Right now, he could slaughter the executive slow and painfully. Nothing would make him happier, but such an act would cause more trouble so he kept it to himself. There was a twitch of his eye and his head began to pound like it had earlier that morning. Great.

"You heard me."

"Hn." Actually this idea wasn't so bad. He could pretend to complete it; not like the rumors were true, because there was no logical reason for creatures to lurking outside of the city. It would be easy to write up a report and just relax for the remainder of the day. Although he had wanted to train on this day, but he could stand to relax for once. Perhaps he could receive a partner and train for the day, but that could be—

"There is one more thing."

"What's that," Genesis growled, feeling his anger return tenfold.

"To guarantee that you will complete the mission… I'm sending someone with you," the director smirked.

Genesis kept his gaze on the Director and felt dread filling his very being. He certainly didn't like the grin that his ever scheming superior wore at this moment in time. He could see out the corner of his eye that his companion, Angeal, didn't seem in the slightest surprised by this new. However, he could see the ghost of concern on his expression, which didn't settle the SOLDIER member's nerves at all. This wasn't going to end well, he knew, but he couldn't deny the mission. He didn't fight this hard for his position to lose it.

* * *

Author's Note: _Just a short chapter to get back into the swing of things. You probably know where the next chapter is going, but be prepared for anything. I already have it nearly complete on paper and I have to say, I'm quite proud of it. As of the next update, things are going to get exciting and some well deserved romance begins to spark between our two stars._

_Thoughts? Concerns?_


End file.
